


Spaghet about it

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Modern verse [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Sometimes things get pasta point of no return
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Modern verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571110
Kudos: 17





	Spaghet about it

I stared down at the fire in front of us. It was kinda inevitable, but at the same time I can’t help but be fully pissed off about it. It was a fire I could deal with, it wasn’t like I was fourteen and almost burned down the library because I stole a lighter from some Seniors and thought I was invincible. I’m an adult now, and I could handle a tiny little fire like this. 

This was a stupid kitchen fire that had no reason to be burning. It sat there with it’s bad attitude, daring me to throw it in the sink and make an even bigger fire and burn the whole place to the ground. 

I looked over to the dumb piece of shit idiot that was next to me, staring vacently at the fire. That’s how you look at things when your head is absolutely empty. At least he had an excuse for that. 

“How the fuck was this watching it while I go piss.” Thirty seconds and it all goes to shit. 

“I did watch it.” He shrugged, unmoving and not doing fuck all about it. Fortunately that meant that he wasn’t moving to put it into the sink and make this hell for everyone. I guess that was some sort of benefit to all this. 

“You do know that when I said watch, I mean make sure it doesn’t catch fire.” I roll my eyes as I go into the pantry to get the fire extinguisher. Thirty seconds. 

“I didn’t think you could mess up spaghetti that fast.” Luffy sassed, remaining perfectly in the way.

“I don’t get why you’re in such a great mood, cause this fire was supper. And you just let it burn up in front of us. And I sure as fuck aren’t ordering food for you.” The fire was sprayed down and I turned off the stove. Now I had to figure out more food for supper, and also find a way to keep Luffy out of it. It was days like this that it was tasking to be the one with the braincell. Why was I born, if only to suffer. 

“You should just make more and not start a fire.” Luffy said, continuing to offer nothing to this fucking disaster and be a pain in my ass. Probably only to be a pain in my ass. 

“That was the last of our pasta, asshole.”

“I can’t believe you’d just let it burn like that. We could be eating spaghetti right now.” He was testing my patience. I know it, but it doesn’t stop him from getting right under my skin and onto my last nerve. 

“Oh my god Luffy, I swear to god I’m gonna kick your ass.” But first I quickly turned the stove off. The last thing we need is that stupid foam to catch on fire. But in the time it took for me to do that, that bastard took off running down the hall. That motherfucker was going to Sabo’s room. Joke’s on him, because I know for a fact that he’s going to be on my side. 

I watched as Luffy ran into his room, and waited. Sabo would be out soon enough, and they could kick his ass apart together as brothers should. In the meantime, I’m going to look up who’s doing delivery tonight and what I feel like eating. Maybe there was a pasta place open and I could get spaghetti without nearly burning the apartment building down. 

“Hey Ace why the fuck did you burn all our fucking spaghetti.” Sabo demanded, already having been primed by a Luffy who interrupted his writing before his deadline. Luffy stood behind him, perfectly smug about his perceived victory. 

“Did Luffy not tell you about how I left him in charge of the pot while I went to pee?” Because that felt like a detail that Luffy wasn’t going to give. “Because it was fine when I left it, and it was on fire when I came back it was.”

Sabo turned back to Luffy, who despite not changing his facial expression, lost all sense of smugness.

“You’re a little shithead, you know that right?” He said, in the quiet voice of judgement. 

“I never claimed to be helping.” Luffy said, in what could be defined as the most Luffy statement I’ve ever heard. 

“But how do you get pasta to burn that fast? Unless you used the bathrooms on the first floor or something.” The small voice of judgment was now turned on me, and I wasn’t much a fan of this at all.

“I dunno, I did pasta normally, but this time there was fire.” What more was there to say? “I did my best and yet you guys are here judging me, like I was the only person involved in all this.”

Sabo squinted his eyes at me, like somehow I was still the bastard here and not the well meaning victim of some grade A bullshit.

“Luffy, call your chef friend and have him come here and figure out how this all went tits up. I’m gonna go finish up my writing. Order me whatever when you do it.” He gave us both one last glare before retreating to his lair of tears. 

Luffy claimed the chair for himself and phoned Sanji. Maybe tonight I’d order one of Sabo’s favorites as an apology for throwing off his groove. It was a shame that unfortunately there wasn’t something that Luffy hated there, unless the fine folks at the ramen place down the street could be convinced to put a cherry in there as a personal fuck you to Luffy. 

It didn’t take long for Sanji to begrudgingly come upstairs to judge me. If it weren’t for Sabo, I’d’ve just thrown it all out and pretended like it didn’t happen. Luffy bounded over and let him in. 

“Alright, lets see how you managed to fuck this up.” Sanji grunted, as he trudged inside, ditching his shoes in the designated entrance way. 

While a great part of me just wanted this to be over, another was genuinely curious about what went wrong. So I left my spot on the couch to follow him to the kitchen. He examined it as I leaned back on the counter, and Luffy climbed up to sit there, because even though Sanji was here, he couldn’t tell him to get off the counter tops. 

“So aside from not using homemade pasta, try using water next time.” Luffy burst out laughing. 

“Who’s the idiot now? Shishishi!” The shame burned in me like a thousand suns, and I couldn’t stop my hand from punching him in the shoulder hard enough to knock him off the counter. 

“Sorry for making you come up for this. I’m sure you had other things to do tonight.” I apologized, because someone here needed to, and Sabo wasn’t here, and Luffy sure as shit wasn’t going to do it. 

“Whatever, it took like thirty seconds. Don’t worry about it.” There was a little comfort in knowing he wasn’t mad in it, but the comfort couldn’t come close to out weighing the shame.

This was exactly why I don’t cook. 


End file.
